Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 162
Summary * The Duels keep on, but both "chosen" Duelists are now aiming at a comeback. Featured Duels Featured Duel #1: Rex Raptor vs. Joey Wheeler - Part 3 Duel continues from previous episode. Joey has 1000 Life Points remaining and controls "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" (2700/2300) in Attack Position, and "Metalmorph" (equipped to "Red-Eyes Black Dragon"), and one set card. Rex has 2550 Life Points remaining and controls "Tyrant Dragon" (3400/2500) in Attack Position, and "The Seal of Orichalcos", and one set card. Turn 7: Rex Raptor Rex has just Summoned "Tyrant Dragon" (2900 → 3400/2500) in Attack Position. "Tyrant Dragon" attacks and destroys Joey's "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" (Joey 1000 → 300). Rex then activates his face-down "Chain of the Underworld" to Special Summon "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" from Joey's Graveyard to his side of the Field in Attack Position with its ATK decreased by 700 (2400 → 1700/2000), but Joey is allowed to draw one card. Since "Tyrant Dragon" finished an attack and Joey controls a monster, "Tyrant Dragon" can attack again. "Tyrant Dragon" attacks "Red-Eyes Black Dragon", but Joey activates his face-down "Celebration of Creation" in response. Rex states that his "Tyrant Dragon" negates and destroys any Trap card that targets it, but Joey reveals that "Celebration of Creation" didn't target Tyrant Dragon, but rather, it immediately ends Rex's turn. Turn 8: Joey Wheeler Joey draws "Pot of Greed". He then Normal Summons "Gearfried the Iron Knight" (1800/1600) in Attack Position. Joey then activates "Pot of Greed" to draw two cards from his Deck ("Release Restraint" and "Claw of Hermos"). He then activates "Release Restraint" to Tribute "Gearfried the Iron Knight" and Special Summon "Gearfried the Swordmaster" (2600/2200) in Attack Position. Joey then activates "The Claw of Hermos" to send the latter and "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" to the Graveyard and form "Red-Eyes Black Dragon Sword". Joey equips "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" to "Gearfried the Swordmaster", increasing the ATK of "Gearfried the Swordmaster" by 1000 as well as increasing its ATK by 500 for every Dragon-Type monster on the field. There is currently one ("Gearfried the Swordmaster": 2600 → 3600 → 4100/2200). Since "Gearfried the Swordmaster" has been equipped with an Equip Card, its effect activates, allowing Joey to destroy "Tyrant Dragon" ("Gearfried the Swordmaster": 4100 → 3600/2200). "Gearfried the Swordmaster" attacks directly (Rex Raptor 2550 → 0). Epilogue *"The Seal of Orichalcos" claims Rex's soul. * Joey declares that he will defeat Doma because he doesn't want more people to lose their souls because of them. Featured Duel #2: Weevil Underwood vs. Yami Yugi - Part 3 Duel continues from previous episode. Yami Yugi has 1200 Life Points remaining and controls "Obnoxious Celtic Guardian" (1400/1200) in Attack Position, "Kuriboh" (300/200) in Defense Position, and one set card. Weevil has 3900 Life Points and controls "Insect Queen" (3300/2400) and "Insect Monster Token" (600/100) in Attack Position and "Parasite Caterpillar" (equipped to "Obnoxious Celtic Guardian"), "The Seal of Orichalcos", "Insect Barrier", and "DNA Surgery". Turn 7: Weevil Underwood Weevil draws. Yami Yugi then activates his face-down "Natural Selection" to destroy "Insect Queen" and allow Yami Yugi to Special Summon a "Selection Token" with the same stats as "Insect Queen" (3500/2400) in Attack Position. Weevil then Tributes his "Insect Monster Token" in order to Tribute Summon "Armored Centipede" (1600 → 2100/1300) in Attack Position. "Armored Centipede" attacks & destroys Yami Yugi's "Kuriboh". Since "Armored Centipede" destroyed an Insect-Type monster by battle, its effect activates, increasing its ATK by 500 ("Armored Centipede": 2100 → 2600/1300). At the End Phase, Yami Yugi's "Selection Token" is destroyed. Turn 8: Yami Yugi Yami Yugi draws "The Eye of Timaeus". Three turns have passed since the activation of the effect of "Parasite Caterpillar", so "Obnoxious Celtic Guardian" is destroyed and "Poison Butterfly" (2700/2300) is Special Summoned to Yami Yugi's side of the Field in Attack Position. Yami Yugi activates "The Eye of Timaeus" in an attempt to fuse it with "Poison Butterfly", however Timaeus abandons him and suddenly destroys himself before the fusion can be completed, as Yami Yugi had betrayed him during his last Duel by playing the The Seal of Orichalcos. At the End Phase, the effect of "Poison Butterfly" activates, inflicting 500 damage to Yami Yugi (Yami Yugi 1200 → 700). Turn 9: Weevil Underwood Weevil draws a card and subsequently Sets it. Turn 10: Yami Yugi Yami Yugi draws "Breaker the Magical Warrior" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1600/1000) in Attack Position. Since "Breaker the Magical Warrior" was Normal Summoned, its effect activates, allowing Yami Yugi to place one Spell Counter on it. Since there is a Spell Counter on "Breaker", it gains 300 ATK due to its effect. ("Breaker the Magical Warrior" : 1600 → 1900/1000). Weevil activates his face-down "Infestation", decreasing the ATK of all monsters on the field by 100 ("Armored Centipede": 2600 → 2500/1300; "Breaker the Magical Warrior": 1900 → 1800/1000; "Poison Butterfly": 2700 → 2600/2300) and inflicting 100 damage to both players for each monster they control (Weevil 3900 → 3800; Yami Yugi 700 → 500). Weevil intends to have the effect of "Poison Butterfly" wipe out the remainder of Yami Yugi's Life Points at the end of this turn. At this point, Weevil pulls out a card from his pocket and declares to Yami Yugi that it is the key to saving Yugi. He then tears the card in half and tells Yami Yugi that Yugi is gone forever, before playing it off as a joke and revealing that he merely tore up an ordinary card ("Gokibore"). Yami Yugi then becomes furious at Weevil, telling him that he'll pay dearly. Yami Yugi activates the effect of "Breaker the Magical Warrior" to remove its Spell Counter ("Breaker": 1800 → 1500/1000) and destroy Weevil's "Insect Barrier". "Poison Butterfly" attacks and destroys Weevil's "Armored Centipede" (Weevil 3800 → 3700). "Breaker the Magical Warrior" then attacks directly (Weevil 3700 → 2200). Yami Yugi then activates "Berserker Soul" by discarding his entire hand. Now Yami Yugi can draw cards from his Deck until he draws a Magic/Trap Card. For each Monster Card drawn, Yami Yugi can send it to the Graveyard and select a monster with 1500 or lower ATK in order to allow the selected monster to attack again. The first two cards Yami Yugi draws and discards are "Queen's Knight" and "Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts". "Breaker the Magical Warrior" attacks directly twice more (Weevil 2200 → 700 → 0). In his rage from earlier, Yami Yugi doesn't stop attacking. He continues to draw and discard five more cards, all of which turn out to be monsters ("Big Shield Gardna", "Gamma The Magnet Warrior", "Alpha The Magnet Warrior", and two unseen monsters). "Breaker the Magical Warrior" attacks directly five more times (Weevil 0 → 0 → 0 → 0 → 0 → 0). Yami Yugi draws yet another Monster Card. He is about to discard it as well until Téa Gardner stops him, pointing out that he already won. Yami Yugi then realizes that the last card he drew was "Dark Magician Girl". Epilogue * Yami Yugi shakes Weevil and demands that he reveal how to find Yugi and free his soul. Alas, it is too late, as the "The Seal of Orichalcos" has already claimed Weevil's soul. * Dartz receives the souls of Weevil and Rex and comments that they raised their status due to battling the Chosen Duelists. He doesn't mind the fact that they failed. * At this point the train on top of which the Duel was held derails, causing Yami Yugi, Weevil, and Téa to go over the edge of a cliff. Dartz loses the signature of Yami Yugi and becomes intrigued. Errors * When Yami Yugi looks at the "Dark Magician Girl" in his hand after he has stopped attacking Weevil, it is shown as a Level 5 monster. This was fixed in the dub. Differences in Adapations * Cut from the dub is a scene where Yami Yugi lifts Weevil into the air and yells his name with a terrifying look in his eyes after beating him when interrogating him of Yugi's location in a violent manner. * In the Japanese version, Yami Yugi attacks Weevil seven times with the effect of "Berserker Soul". In the dub, two of the attacks are cut, bringing the attacks on Weevil down to five. * In the Japanese version, Rex's eyes are shown to be open after his soul is taken by the Orichalcos. In the dub, they are closed, and breathing sounds are added to make Rex sound like he's still somewhat alive. * In the dub, after Tea stops Yami Yugi from attacking Weevil, Yami Yugi looks at "Dark Magician Girl" and thinks to himself that he has a promise to keep. In the Japanese version, he instead stares at the card in silence. * In the Japanese version, Yami Yugi seems clueless as to why Timaeus didn't activate properly and wonders if he abandoned him as Weevil mocks him. In the dub, Yami Yugi seems to be aware of Timaeus abandoning him and Weevil instead tells him that the dark magic of the Orichalcos is still inside of him and because he turned his back on his monsters then, Timaeus was doing the same now. * In the Japanese version, during Joey's story of Gearfried the Swordmaster, several dead bodies can be seen behind Gearfried as Joey states that no warrior returned alive after facing his sword, and fearing his own strength, Gearfried chained himself and sealed his sword forever. In the dub, the bodies are edited out and Joey instead says that because he caused so much devastation, Gearfried grew fearful of his own power and built a suit of armour to limit his strength. * In the Japanese version, Weevil tells Yami Yugi that Yugi's soul was contained in the card he was holding and offers to give it to Yami Yugi since he was about to lose anyway. In the dub, he instead tells Yami that the card he was holding would be able to free him. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes